Sleep Trouble
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Joe get nervous about a girl at school he starts sleep walking will he stop before he drives his brothers insane find out please comment
1. Chapter 1

(it is stormy outside Nick is laying in his bed Kevin comes over)

Kevin: (whispering) Nick

Nick: (groans and rolls over)

Kevin: (leaning in closer) Nick

Nick: (wakes up and rolls over) What ??

Kevin: I thought I heard someone downstairs

Nick: It's 1:00 in the morning I'm sure it was just your mind playing on tricks on you go back to bed

Kevin: that happens a lot but I don't think this is one of those times

(they hear a thump from downstairs)

Nick: If your brains playing a trick on you then mine's playing one on me come on

(he walks over to the corner and gets a baseball bat and walk down the stairs some)

(they hear the thump)

Kevin: There it is again

Nick: it's coming from the kitchen

(they run into the Kitchen were Joe is walking around)

Kevin: Joe

Nick: Joe what are you doing

Kevin: Why isn't he saying anything

(Joe turns around his eyes are closed)

Kevin: Oh no

Nick: Not again (walks over to where Joe is getting ready to open the cabnit) Joe

(Joe swings the door open and hit's Nick in the head)

Nick: (clenching his head) owww…(upset) JOE !! (starts to walk toward him)

Kevin: NICK !! (grabs him) I read somewhere that when people sleepwalk your supposed to wake them gently

Nick: He hit me in the head

(Joe walks out of the kitchen)

Kevin: Now where is he going

(they run back upstairs Joe gets back in his bed they walk up stairs)

Nick: We'll at least he's back to sleep now I'm going back to bed I have to gettt…(yawns) up early in the morning and finalize the new CD (climbs back in his bed)

(the scene switch's to the next morning Nick wakes up)

Nick: (looks over at the clock) Oh my gosh I over slept darn it now I don't have time to finish the CD (walks over to bathroom)

Kevin: Ummm…dude

Nick: What ??

Kevin: You might won't to look at your eye

Nick: What's wrong with my eye (walks in the bathroom) ahhhh…my eye

Kevin: (walks over to the mirror were Nick is looking in it with his new black eye)

Nick: This most have come from where Joe hit me last night

Joe: (walks over to the mirror where Nick and Kevin are) dude what happened to your eye

Kevin: Do you remember anything from last night

Joe: Yes sleep

Nick: Anything else

Joe: What are you guys talking about

Kevin: Oh I don't know…sleep walking

Joe: What ??

Nick: You where sleep walking last night you hit me in the head with the cabinet door

Kevin: What's wrong little bro

Joe: What do you mean ??

Nick: Joe you know when something's bothering you you sleepwalk

Joe: I do not now jus drop it (storms out)

Kevin: something's defently bugging him

Nick: Oh yea


	2. Chapter 2

(Nick walks into his class where Stella is sitting he sits down next to her)

Stella: What happened to your eye

Nick: Joe hit me with a cabinet and he

(Macy walks in and sits down next to them)

Macy: Hey guys

Nick: Hey Macy

Stella: Hey Mac

Macy: (looks at Nick) What happened to your eye ??

Nick: Joe hit me with a cabinet door

Macy: What did he do that for ??

Nick: He was sleepwalking

Stella: Oh no not agine

Macy: (gets a dreamy look on her face) Jonas…sleep walking…ahhh…(faints)

(Nick and Stella look down at her)

Nick: She dose that a lot doesn't she

Stella: Yep

(the scene changes to the next night the boy's are asleep Joe gets out of his bed and starts walking across the room when he trips over the edge of Nick's bed and lands on a sleeping Nick)

Nick: (groans and rolls over to turn on his lamp) oh what now (turns on the lamp and sees Joe) JOE !!

Joe: (drowsy) huh

Nick: What are you doing in my bed

Joe: What are you talking about (opens his eyes) Oh boy

Kevin: (walks over tired) what's going on ?? Not agine

Nick: Joe

Joe: Ok I'll admit I am sleep walking agine but why

Nick: (sliding to end of his bed where Kevin and Joe are now sitting on the edge) but why are you doing it ??

Joe: I don't know I jus can't figure this out I know how to fix this I jus won't sleep

Nick: (looking at Kevin) Oh boy

(Scene changes to an hour or two later Joe is sitting on his bed playing his guitar Nick and Kevin have pillows over their heads to muffle the sound)

Kevin: I really wish you would go to sleep already

Joe: Nope can't do it

Nick: I give up (gets up from his bed)

Kevin: Where are you going ??

Nick: To sleep with mommy and daddy

Kevin: I am so there (runs down the stairs after him)

(scene changes to Nick in the middle of their parents and Joe is on the floor next to the bed covered up their mom throws her arm over not knowing Nick is beside her)

Nick: (half asleep) owww…

(their parents turn on their lamps)

Kevin: Ahhh… the light it burns

Dad: You guys know this was only cute when you where five right

Kevin: it's cute now to though right

(the scene changes to their mom and dad throwing them out of their room)

Nick: Apparently it's not

Kevin: So what's next

Nick: Sleep with Frankie

(scene turns to Nick slide down to the floor outside Frankie's room Kevin is trying to negotiate with Frankie)

Kevin: I'll give you a cookie

Frankie: No

Nick: Ahhh…come on Frankie

Frankie: No this is my man cave go sleep in your own room

Nick: If only we could sleep in our own room

(the scene changes to the next day Kevin is standing up against a locker Nick is inside his locker Stella and Macy walk up)

Stella: Hey guys (pats Nick on the shoulder)

Nick: go away

Stella: Excuse me (taps Kevin on the shoulder) did you hear what he said after all I (Kevin starts sliding down the lockers)

Macy: Ah…Stella

Stella: And after I design all your clothes

Macy: STELLA

Stella: (turns around to face her) What ??

Macy: (points toward Kevin) look

Stella: (turns around) he's asleep let me guess (pulls Nick from his locker he looks half asleep

Nick: What up ??


	3. Chapter 3

Stella: (letting go of Nick who falls back inside his locker) What is wrong with you two ?

Nick: (comes out of his locker and leans up against the side) Joe isn't sleeping any

Kevin: (sitting against the locker) Yea he's afraid of sleep walking

Stella: Awww…poor Joe he most be exhausted

(Joe walks around the corner holding a full tray of coffees)

Stella: Awww…thanks Joe (goes to grab on of them Joe slaps her hand) owww…

Joe: This is my coffee get your own

(they all give him a look)

(the scene changes to the next night Stella, Macy and Nick are studying for a test)

Stella: (looking at Macy's paper) yea that's what I got to Nick what did you get ??…Nick (looks over Nick is sleeping) Macy there's Joe

Macy: ehhhhh…

Nick: (shots up) Whaaa…

Macy: Hey Joe's not there

Stella: Nick we have to study

Nick: I haven't slept more then 12 hours in the past week if I don't get some sleep I'm going to be asleep through the test anyway

Stella: Well Macy is spending the night over here why don't you just stay over here to

Nick: That sounds great but I didn't bring anything with me

Stella: That's ok you can wear some of my brothers old clothes

Nick: Sounds great

(Stella and Macy are sitting outside the bathroom wearing their PJ's)

Stella: Nick are you about finished

Nick: (from inside the bathroom) Stella how big was your brother

Stella: What do you mean ??

(Nick comes out of the holding up his pants and has on a shirt two sizes to big)

Nick: just wondering

Stella: I have an idea (walks into her room and grabs a belt and comes back out) this will work (pulls it around nicks waste)

Nick: How am I supposed to sleep with a belt on

Stella: Hey Macy

Macy: Yea (swings her hand around knocking Nick out in the process)

Stella: (speaking to a knocked out Nick) that's how

(Macy looks upset that she did it)

(the next morning Macy and Stella come downstairs)

Stella: Did you get Nick up we have to go

Macy: I went in there and woke him up if he got up is the question

Stella: Come on (the walk into the living room Nick is still asleep on the couch) Nick

Nick: (groans and rolls over) huhhh…

Stella: We have to go were going to be late for school

(Nick sits up on the side of the couch)

Macy: How did you sleep ??

Nick: (running his fingers through his hair) I actually got a good night sleep for the first time in a week but for some reason I've got a horrible headache

(Macy and Stella exchange looks)

Stella: I can't imagine why


	4. Chapter 4

Nick: What about my…

Stella: Come on

(they pull Nick out the door who is still wearing his pajamas)

(Kevin walks up to Nick who is standing at his locker)

Kevin: Here's your books (handing him his book bag) What's with the outfit ?? (looking at Nick who is still wearing pajamas)

Nick: monk me if you will but I actually got a good night sleep last night unlike you

Kevin: Where ??

Nick: (taking his book bag from Kevin) Stella's house

Kevin: Really (gets a look on his face as though he's thinking up a plan)

Nick: (confused) yea…well see ya

Kevin: Bye bro

( the scene changes to the next night the doorbell rings at Stella's house she walks over and opens the door)

Stella: Oh hey Nick come on in Macy will be here after she finish's up softball practice

Nick: Sounds good (walks over and sits down on the couch) can I spend the night here agine with mid-terms coming up I need somewhere where I can get a good night's sleep

Stella: Um sure let me just go ask my parents to make sure (she walks into the other room and comes back in a couple of minutes) they said you can did you bring you're stuff this time

Nick: Yea right here (holds up a duffle bag)

(the doorbell rings agine)

Stella: That must be Macy now (walks and opens the door to see Kevin) KEVIN !! (sarcastically) what are you doing here ??

Kevin: I need a place to stay

Nick: Oh no you don't this is my place to stay

Kevin: Look Joe kept me up all last night…I need this man

Stella: (walks between them) guys (they both look at her) I have an idea

(the scene changes to Stella, Macy, Nick and Kevin are in the boys room Nick and Kevin are tieing Joe down to his bed)

Joe: So you really think this is going to work

Stella: Defiantly

(later that night Macy and Stella are sleeping in Nicks bed, Kevin is sleeping in his bed and Nick is sleeping on the floor beside his bed)

Joe: (starts wiggling around and talking in his sleep) I need water !! (sits up and the ropes come untied) I need water (gets up and starts sleepwalking across the room and kicks Nick who wakes up and sits up half asleep) What's going on (stands up) where's Joe ?? (starts to walk across the room and falls into the hole were his fire poll is and lands on the floor below Joe hears the crash when he hit's the floor and wakes up) Whaaa… (looks down where Nick is laying on the floor) oh boy

(Stella, Macy and Kevin run over)

Stella: What's going on ??

Kevin: Joe what are you doing ??

Joe: I…uh

Macy: Where's Nick at ??

Joe: (looking down at the lower level) down there

(they look down)

Macy: Oh my gosh…I don't think your leg is supposed to do that

Stella: Nick are you ok ??

Nick: No

Kevin: I really need to learn to tie knots better

( they give him a look)

(the scene changes to Nick who is on crutch's and Kevin walk up to Stella and Macy who are standing by their lockers)

Nick: Any more brilliant ideas Stella

Stella: Yes actually

Nick: Dose it involve me breaking any more bones

Stella: No…we need to find out why Joe is sleepwalking

Nick: Well that's a good plan…but

Kevin: Joe want tell us why he's sleepwalking

Stella: Well then we'll just have to find out

(Joe walks over)

Stella: (sees one of her friends walk by) hey Christy

Christy: Hey Stella

Stella: Christy you know Nick, Kevin and Joe

Nick: Hey

Kevin: What up ??

Joe: hhh…I have to go

(starts to walk away Joe runs after him and Nick limps along behind him and jump in front of him)

Kevin: What's going on with you

Joe: Look I like Christy but I don't know how to ask her out

Nick: Is that why you've been sleepwalking

Joe: maybe

Kevin: Joe

Joe: Yes…ok it is

Nick: I know how to fix this

Joe: What are you doing ??

Nick: Christy can you come over here a minute

Christy: Yea sure (walks over to them)

Kevin: Would you like to go out to dinner tonight with Joe

Christy: Yea sure I'll pick you up at 8

Joe: yyyy…yea sure

Christy: Great see ya then

(Joe turns back around to face Kevin)

Joe: Thank you (gives Kevin a hug)

(The next night Joe walks in the door of their house followed by Christy)

Christy: I had a great night Joe

Joe: Yea so did I

(they lean into kiss)

Nick: How did the date go ??

(they pull apart and turn around to see Kevin and Nick standing in the doorway)

Joe: Good

Kevin: So dose this mean you won't be sleepwalking tonight

Joe: Yea

Kevin: Awesome

Joe: (to Christy) well see you later

Christy: ok see you tomorrow

(she walks out the door and Joe closes the door behind her)

Kevin: Well I'm beat

Joe: Yea me to come on lets go to bed

(they start walking upstairs and notice Nick is still standing at the bottom of the steps)

Kevin: You coming bro

Nick: No I think I'll stay down here for safety reasons

Joe: Good thinking


End file.
